Bring me to life
by babycj27
Summary: This story begins a couple of days after Sam searched for Jason at the harbour, but found the phoenix and not him. Everybody thinks that Jason is dead, everybody but Sam. Will she be able to find her beloved husband and bring him home to his family? Is Jason really alive or is Sam just not willing to face reality?
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for help to my beta, for Daphne. W__ithout you I _ would not have been able to put up my story. Thank you

_I do not own the General Hospital and characters. If yes then this all incident with Franco would not have happened. Jason would be in life and would live in happiness with Sam and theirs son, with Daniel.  
_

**1. chapter**

_Darkness like soot surrounded her. The cold permeated her bones. Even the warmth of the wet-suit did not protect her from the chill of the icy water. Her eyesight was obscured, her ears throbbed and rumbled because of the echoes as she fought her way blindly in the dusk through the dark water. She was freezing and her heart was filled with fear, but she refused to give up the search just yet. The hope was still there that she would happen upon her beloved husband, her love, her heart, her life - the other half of her body; her heart, her soul. She would not give up because in her heart, deep down, she knew that her husband was still alive. He had promised her that he would not leave her. Not her or her son. He stuck by his vows. Nobody and nothing could stand in their way. There were her doubts, sure, regarding her husband's death but her heart, her instincts whispered, that her husband had not died, that her Jason was still alive._

_Uncertainty dogged a trembling heart and a tired body but the love she felt for her husband and the affection she felt for her son added strength to her will to continue on. She investigated more in the foggy water, moving her hands over the slippery stones on the bottom of the sea, sticking her palms deep in the sandy mud, moving her fingers through branches, looking for anything – anything that would indicate her husband was still alive. In her search she finally hit upon the phoenix. She took it into her hand, tightening her fist around the object in fear she would lose the only thing that was a symbol of two of the most important days in her life. Their wedding and what had occured just today - wherein they had finally became a family with their son and had decided to give their relationship another chance; wherein they committed to raising Daniel together._

_The oxygen was running low in her tank but she was not willing to stop the search now. Her blood palpitated in her veins, her breathing was hard, her eyes dry, her eyesight obscured, her hands trembling with tension and helplessness. Her lungs signaled that it was time to rise to the surface. She felt the burning in her lungs. She had gone a long time without air already and she needed all of her strength to find the husband she loved so much. She was just about to rise to the surface when she suddenly caught sight of something bright. The gold dazzled in front of her eyes enticingly. She swam quickly forward because she did not want to let it out of her sight. _

_Her heart soared because of the newfound hope that she had possibly, finally, found something. She did not see the tiny object clearly at first but her eyesight cleared finally and she swooped down and scooped it up into her hand. Her breath came to a halt, her heart took a hit, her eyes opened wide in shock as she realized what she had found._ _Her husband's wedding ring. Lying beside it was a bracelet belonging to an unknown female. She recorded it all into her consciousness and hurried to tuck the objects into her wet-suit. She was beginning to become weak because of the deficiency of the oxygen. _

_She saw nothing else in the dark as the reflective lights placed along the harbour only gave some visibility. She swam as fast as she could but the surface seemed so far away now. Her arms felt so heavy, as if they were made of lead and legarthy spread throughout her whole body slowly. She knew that she was running out of the time. Her breathing was increasingly more pronounced and ragged as she snatched in as much air as she possibly could. Her face was red with the effort she expended as she fought for the surface. Her ears rumbled with mysterious whispers, which were becoming increasingly louder._

"_Sam!" she heard a weak voice call out to her._

"_Jason?" She looked to the right and to the left, ahead and back, again and again, but saw nothing, only the darkness. The fearsome, cold, frosty darkness. _

"_I love you Sam," came the whispering voice again but as Sam turned left and right, she saw nothing. "I love you and Danny." She tossed and turned in the water, hopelessly round and round, but saw nothing and no one. _

"_Jason!" she shouted, her voice sounding increasingly more desperate._

_She felt her mouth mouth move but heard nothing. She quaked then like a fish cast ashore. _

"_Always, Sam." Sam investigated longer but saw nothing. "I love you, Sam." The affection she heard in his voice made her tremble but then he was gone.  
_

"_Jason! Jason!" She turned hopelessly around in a circle again and with each turn, she shouted his name."Jason! Jason! Jasooooooooooooooooon!"_

"Jasoooooooooon!"

Sam suddenly bolted upright on the couch. Her body and face were shining with sweat, her hair was drenched too, and her breathing was ragged. Her hand fisted in the material of the duvet she was resting under. "Jason…" She whispered his name once more and caught Jason's ring in her hand. She had put it on a chain around her neck, along with her engagement ring.

Nearly a week had passed since Jason had disappeared and everybody had already decided that he must be dead. Nobody but Sam believed that her husband was still alive. She knew that it was necessary that she find Jason as soon as possible. Her husband needed her more than ever, just like she and her son needed him though everybody was sure that Sam was dreaming, that she just didn't want to face reality. With the reality of course being that her husband had died on that fateful night.

She was hoping for her family and friends to help her find him but they weren't doing that and she was very disappointed in them. She realized that everybody took her for a fool because she believed that her husband was alive but they had yet to say that because they felt sorry for her and her son. Because they felt pity for Sam, they kept quiet about their concerns. Some understanding was shown towards her, and some acts of kindness, but people seemed rather to prefer to gossip about her. She had been wrong to believe that she could count on them but who could she depend on to help her?

Sam had crashed into a wall at every turn. Sam was sure of it though - there had to be some trace, something, anything, that could put her on the right track to finding her husband, but so far she had only been met with difficulties. She wondered if someone was keeping her husband from her intentionally and this only goaded her into carrying on with the search, because deep in her heart, she knows that her husband, her child's father, was alive. And God help whoever tried to prevent her from finding her beloved husband.

She stood up from the couch where she had been sleeping since Jason had disappeared. She was not able to go into the bedroom they had shared. She wanted to preserve the many beautiful memories they had made there. They had not only slept in that bedroom, they had made love in it so many times, they had talked and cuddled. Sometimes they simply laid still together and listened to each other's heartbeat, which was music to their ears. Some days before she had fetched her dresses and her things from her mother's house and took them into the room that would have been Lila's. Entering that room was strange. Where that quiet room had once disturbed her, it now calmed her and helped her to smile. She was not on the verge of sobbing though about it now. Naturally her loss hurt because Lila was her first child, her tiny daughter, but she did not feel the compulsion anymore to cry bitter, angry tears about it. Jason had helped her with that.

She moved over to the crib and looked down at her son Daniel who fortunately did not awaken at her interruption. He slept peacefully on his stomach, his two arms stretched upwards, his fists clenched, and his tiny fingers were near his mouth, but while he was not sucking on them, his mouth moved without stopping as if he wanted to say something or simply wanted to eat something in his dream. She smiled at the sight and reached out and gently touched his silky face, being careful not to wake him, He snored once but kept on sleeping. Sam almost burst out laughing at hearing the sound but managed to hold back from doing so and chuckled inwardly instead. Her eyes soon filled with tears though because it occurred to her that Jason snored in the same manner, just like their son, though he had denied it very passionately the first night they spent together. Sam had insisted though that it was true and teased him about it and soon Jason had launched an attack on her and had started tickling Sam. They had ended up making love in the kitchen.

She stood up quickly, wiped away the teardrops collecting in her eyes and tried to gather her strength. She had to shove away the insidious doubts hiding in the back of her mind.

"No!" She moved away from the crib, afraid to wake her baby. "I won't let this bring me down. I won't let my fears trample me. I will not allow the desperation, the doubts, and the insecurities to overcome me." She went to the mantle where the pheonix sat. "I know you are alive Jason and I will find you, I swear I will. I just need your help, Jason! Give something, anything, which will lead you back to me."

Time seemed to stand still as she listened to her son's quiet snoring. Rain beat softly on the windows. Suddenly the doorbell rang, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Who the hell is that?" She wondered aloud. She was annoyed and she was furious that somebody had dared to tear her from her memories, her precious memories.

She opened the door. "What the hell you are you doing here?" Sam grumbled and then suddenly swung out, clenched her fist and struck her undesirable guest.

"I have something to tell you that I think may interest you," they said as they wiped the blood from their nose.

_**Did you all like it? Shall I continue it? **_

_**Would you like Sam and Carly to be friends? I can't decide so I am putting the decision in your hands. I like the good side of Carly but also the bad side of Carly and have ideas for both parts in connection to her.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to thank my beta for Daphne the help. It means a lot to me.**

**Secondly, I love you all. I could not have guessed I would get so many reviews, favorites and follows for my first chapter. I am so happy. **

**Okay. Sam and Carly will be friends. But let's be real, Sam and Carly would never be best friends, but in my story they will be friends and do everything they can for the people they love. Now Liz.** **She will not be evil, but will not be innocent. So much will be revealed about her, but she will not go to prison and she will not die. But her time will come when she had to pay for her sins, the ones she has committed against Sam and Jason because the writers of GH never made this happen on screen. Lucky? We will see what happens there. I have a lot of surprises to come but I will not reveal more about the story right now. Okay. I will not waste your time any longer with my comments. Let the chapter start now. Pleasant reading. **

**2. chapter**

"I have something to tell you that I think may interest you." He held his arm out towards Sam.

"Nothing you have to say, nothing you have to show me, interests me. I am surprised you would show your face here after what you have done," she hissed at him. He trembled and tried to stammer out something, even a sentence, but Sam wouldn't allow it. "Get out of my sight now! I don't want to see you. I can't stand to look at you. Get out!"

"But… but… Fair Samantha," stuttered a stunned Spinelli. "Why are you being so mean to me? What did the Jackal do to you?" he asked, struggling with tears. He was hurting deeply, because she was being mean to him and he did not understand why. He had never done anything to hurt her.

"I can't believe it!" she screamed, running her hands through her hair. _"Really?_ You have courage to ask me that? What _did_ you do? Let's see –" her fingers began to tick off the reasons. "You lied to my face. You lied about Jake." _Let him rest in peace,_ she thought to herself. "You lied about Jake being Jason and Elizabeth's son. Then there was the incident with the Balkan_. I_ needed your help but what did you do instead? You followed Brenda everywhere, around and around like an idiot, a lost puppy, and anything she wished for, you made come true. Your friends, your family, they could have gone to hell back then."

"But Fa…" he attempted to speak again, but Sam once again, did not allow it.

"I am not done yet!" Sam snapped.

She had enough already. Everyone walked all over her, trampled her like a cockroach. She was ignored; people looked through her as if she and her feelings did not count. She had given all of them a piece of herself, and given, and given some more, and had received nothing in exchange. They expected her to do everything for them without a word of thanks. She said nothing because she loved them, favored them and would have done anything for them. She had asked for nothing in return, except to be accepted and loved, favored and helped out in return when it was needed. She hoped they would be there for her but they never were.

They all wanted more and more from her, leaving nothing behind for herself. The time had come for her to extend her caring only to those who deserved her love. Her devotion belonged to Jason and their son. They were her family - the real deal, not like the others who called themselves family only when they needed her. Jason and little Daniel were her family. They loved her without conditions and she was accepted as she was. They asked nothing of her, only that she loved them. And in exchange she shielded them like a mother bear would her cubs. Her son and her husband, yes, they were her family. They were the only ones who counted. She would do anything, anything at all, to get her true family back. Let the others be damned.

"What do you think, Spinelli? Who can you thank for the fact that you are where you are now? There is a roof above your head, food on your table. You have a job, friends, a life. Who do you owe all that to?" She asked."I do not hear an answer." Sam hissed when silence lingered. Spinelli did not speak for a long time as he was so taken back by Sam's reaction.

"You," he finally said. He felt as if somebody had knocked him on his head because he did not count on any of this. He had come here because he found something that he wanted to show her. He had brooded over it for a long time before he made the decision to come here. Sam had a right to the truth. Yet he knew he would be betraying someone else's trust in telling her.

"And?" Sam asked impatiently.

"And – and Jason," Spinelli stammered out. He was afraid of Sam right now. He had never seen her so angry.

"Exactly. Jason took you in when you had nowhere to live, nowhere to go, when you had nobody and nothing. It wasn't his duty but he did it. He didn't want to take on a new burden but he did, for me," Sam continued. What Sam said had obviously hurt him, but she didn't care. She needed to release the feelings that had been accumlating for such a long time. "What did you do when he needed you though? _Nothing._ Absolutely nothing. He saved you from the street, from hunger, even from prison. Helped you when you needed him, when you got in trouble and then when it counts, you sit on your behind and do nothing! You've done nothing for your mentor, your friend, your family. My husband, my son's father!"

Tears gathered in her eyes but she held them back valiantly. She had to be strong if she wanted to find the love of her life, her soulmate, her other half.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said sincerely. He was crying because her words had affected him very deeply.

"Your sudden regrets are worthless now, Spinelli." Sam turned her back on him. "Go away! I have more important things to do than deal with than you and your problems."

"Wait!" He shoved his hand in the door to prevent it from closing.

"Spinelli, go away! I don't care anymore what you want or what you have to say. You should not have come here at all."

"Please! It's important."

"All right, fine. Come in, but be quiet, because Daniel is asleep." She looked at her baby with surprise. He had slept throughout her argument with Spinelli. "But just know this - I will not help you. I don't care what you are involved in. Nothing is more important to me than my husband and son."

Spinelli could see that nothing would divert her from the intention of finding her husband and he admired her for that. If only his belief were that strong. He believed Jason was dead - surely nobody could have survived the assassination. He did not believe Jason was alive but he wanted to help Sam because after all, he owed her and Jason this much. He would have liked her to forgive him, to believe in him again. He wanted to be worthy of her trust again because he knew Jason would want this. Jason would want him beside her, helping her. Spinelli would do everything to make sure he did all that. Never again would he leave Sam in a lurch or betray her.

Spinelli entered the penthouse uncertainly. It was his home once upon a time. He watched Sam, his goddess, who looked at her son adoringly and silently covered him up, patted his little head, smoothed her hand over his chubby little baby face and kissed it. His heart melted at the sight. Little Daniel slept just like a little angel. Spinelli became sad but tried to conceal his feelings. He knew it would not affect Sam if he begged for forgiveness now. Not now. He needed facts. Evidence. No more empty words and promises.

"Well?" Sam said, breaking the silence. He was watching Daniel intently. "Tell me what you want, then go away because I have a lot to do."

"I… um…" He didn't know how to tell her what he had learned several nights before.

"Get on with it already!" Sam was impatient. She didn't have the patience for Spinelli to stand there stammering the whole evening.

"Here you go!" He produced a creased paper and stood back a ways lest she strike out again.

"What's this?" she asked apathetically. She had no interest in what Spinelli was showing her but she wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible. The paper had obviously been crumpled up many times and may have been wet, but it seemed readable.

"Read the paper, my goddess!" Spinelli prompted Sam.

"Okay!" She opened the paper and read the title at the top of the sheet. "What is this supposed to mean, Spinelli?" She sighed. "Sit down already! Don't just stand there like an idiot. This is from the hospital, saying that Daniel is Jason's son. I knew about this already. I don't understand why it was so important for you to show it to me now."

The hacker reached out towards the paper and pointed to something. "Keep reading! Take a look at what is written and see the date." Sam did what Spinelli asked, although it didn't register yet. Then she read more thoroughly, again and again, because she wanted to be sure that her eyes did not decieve her. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief and the shock intensified. Her pulse was bounding, her breathing fervid. She was shocked by the date on the paper.

"You knew the truth!" She accused him.

"What?" he asked, startled. He was frightened by the look of fury in Sam's eyes.

"You knew it!" She raised a hand in order to slap him upside the head but Spinelli ran away and stood behind the couch.

"I knew it? What did I know?" he asked shakily.

"Do not play dumb!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down so as not to wake her son. "You knew Daniel was my son and you said nothing at all!"

"What? Yes, I knew it. I know that Daniel is your son, since you yourself told me just a couple of days before."

"Spinelli!" she cried."This paper says..." She waved the document angrily.

"This paper tells the truth – that Jason is Daniel's father with 99.9 % accuracy. This was issued two and a half months before though. Not yesterday. Not the day before yesterday. Two and a half months ago! You knew the truth for two and a half months that Daniel is our boy - Jason's and mine - and you said nothing. I will never forgive you this!" Sam spat.

"What? No, no, no, Fair Samantha! It's not true." He was taken aback by her accusations and took offense because of the charges she was making against his person. "It's not mine!" He pointed hastily towards the paper which was locked in Sam's clenched fist.

"If not yours, then whose? Answer me, Spinelli! Where did you get this?" The hacker swallowed hard. His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms were sweaty and his hands trembled. He was so nervous that he almost collapsed under the weight of his own body. "Answer me!" Sam raised her voice.

" The Maternal One," he answered quietly.

"What?!"

"Elizabeth Webber," he repeated, this time louder. Sam heard it clearly this time.

"Oh my God!" She was astonished but she shouldn't have been. Elizabeth had always kept important truths from her.

A lonely black car passed by the Point. It went down a desolate, empty road and turned towards the forest. Not many knew of this road; only those who had travelled it repeatedly. The place was excellent for somebody who desired a little solitude. It was not too far from the city but there was enough distance from it that she would not create a huge sensation. There was a need for a lair where nobody would notice if a mysterious person appeared in the neighborhood suddenly.

The mysterious woman travelled down the rough road. The darkness was collecting like soot. There were thick trees everywhere, which covered the brightness of the moon. Fortunately the reflectors on the car gave enough light for her to drive safely. She had driven on this road enough times that she did not have problem with the direction it took. They had prepared for this action for months. She had waited for revenge for years, just like her companion. The pain, the mourning, was not enough for them. They needed more. They wanted to see the pain of their victim, the struggle as he pled for his life.

She knew she was near her destination when she caught sight of a little, yellow light at the end of the road. She pushed down a bit on the gas pedal because she was cold, hungry and tired. She could see more clearly now where light seeped from the windows of the timber house near by. Soon she had arrived and parked her car. She flew from it, rubbing her hands in order to protect herself from the cold, brisk autumn evening. She closed the car door quickly, and went to the door hastily. She entered the house and slammed the door in order to shut out the cold.

"You're finally here," a man's voice sounded behind her and the woman jumped.

"Shit, Val! You frightened me." She turned to face the man who leaned against the door of one of the rooms with crossed arms.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked her. He was a whole head taller than her but as he approached her, she wasn't frightened. She had known him for so long and knew that he was no threat to her.

"No, not a lot. I've only heard rumors."

"And what gossip are these the idiots spewing?"

"The rumors say that Sam is starting to go crazy. She might even need to go to the mental hospital." Both of them grinned. "Everybody thinks that her husband died but she is believing the contrary."

"Fantastic, darling." He hugged her around the waist. "These people are huge idiots."

"Really," she agreed. " They gave up on Jason after the first day he was missing. They are not searching for him. They are sure that nobody could have survived the attack. If they could only know the truth."

"Excellent. Things could not be going any better," he said viciously and grinning, pinned her with a wet kiss.

"How is the guest?"

"He slept while you were gone."

"I'm going to go see him." She kissed him hurriedly and then went to the door behind him. "Hello, Jason!" she greeted the hitman. His cold eyes which were filled with pain glittered up at her. "I can see that you are awake now." She smiled and moved to him as she shut the door. "Let me introduce myself... I am Lynn. Lynn Cassadine."

**I'm sorry, I love Spinelli, but I felt the need to write him this way, maybe a bit OOC. I hope this does not cause a problem. **

**P.S. Did you all like it? Shall I continue? I will try to post the new chapter soon but I do not want to do the story in haste.**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_**First,** I would like to thank my beta Daphne for the help. It means a lot to me._

_**Secondly,** I'm sorry for the lateness of this update, but I had an emotional crisis. Although it was not easy, I am ready to move forward. Recently I lost somebody who was very important for me. I believed I had already managed to deal with her loss, but as my birthday approached, the loss weighed increasingly heavy on my heart. It was my first birthday without her and it was not joyful. _

_Getting beyond it was hard. I am afraid of the holidays that approach alarmingly close on the other hand. I do not look forward to it altogether. I hope there will be no more crises like this._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. It means a lot to me because it gives me strength and confidence to continue the story. All right, I will not waste your time longer. Pleasant reading._

_**Thirdly,**_ _Really, Sam would not be like this with Spinelli, but now the pain, the desperation, the helplessness, the anger are sparking from her. When we get into a state like Sam, then many times we do or say something that we regret later. At this time we hurt those who we love the best. And Sam loves Spinelli. She is angry now though; she is in deep pain because her husband disappeared and nobody has done anything about it; she is left to herself. Temporarily._

**3. chapter**

Sam sat there for some time and took deep breaths that helped her calm down. She would have been only too glad to go to Elizabeth and call her out, make her be accountable for her actions. She would love to tear out all of Elizabeth's hair, strand by strand, to cause her a lot of pain. She would knock out all of her teeth and would claw her two eyes out so the fake innocence in her face would not show so clearly. Sam could imagine doing a lot of things to Elizabeth.

She had taken two and a half months away from them. She knew for two and a half months that Sam's son, small Daniel, was her son and Jason was his father. She knew it for two and a half months and she had not said one word. If not for Steve and now Spinelli, then Sam may never have found out the truth. She would never have thought that Elizabeth would be capable of this. She did not believe that Elizabeth would take away a son from a father. A son who Jason had desired so much and who he had been hoping for.. _Oh, yeah. I can imagine it_. She remembered little Jake.

Small Jake. Sweet, innocent Jake. Her son's older brother. If Elizabeth was able to keep her own son from Jason then why not Sam's? She had told everyone he was Lucky's child when he really belonged to Jason. She had chained Lucky to her for life with that secret. Meanwhile, Jason would have done anything for his son - to be allowed to be near him, be allowed to hug him, be allowed to kiss him. He would have married her, in spite of the fact that he did not love her. He had been prepared to give up the love of his life for his son if that meant his son could be apart of his life.

Naturally, that was not enough for Elizabeth. She wanted more. Always more. It would have been perfect for her if Jason left his work, his life, his friends and allowed them to live in peace together, securely, calmly. She wanted him to be a doctor, an architect, or to take his legitimate place at ELQ. She would have stayed at home with the children though, allowing herself time to devote herself to her desire of painting.

Sam would be a fool not to see that Elizabeth was in love with her husband. She always had been in love with Jason and she possibly always would be.

"Where did you find this, Spinelli? How did you get this?" Sam asked calmly although she boiled with the fury inside of her.

"I… um…" Spinelli started to stutter again.

"Spinelli," Sam warned him.

"In the water, My Goddess," he said it quietly but he kept his distance from Sam, afraid that she would try to strike him again.

"In the water," she repeated, wrinkling her forehead.

"Yes, Fair Samantha. In the water." He nodded and smiled because he was glad that she did not shout at him again.

"Okay, Spinelli." She counted to ten slowly, trying to calm herself. She did not want to attack the boy again. "Start at the beginning. Tell me everything you know. Don't omit anything. Do you understand, Spinelli?" she asked it somewhat firmly, but her features softened.

She was not so rigid and unfeeling considering what she had done. She remembered all that they had gone through together with Spinelli. Jason, Spinelli, she, and the others. The good and the bad are all memories. Yes, Spinelli had lied to her, betrayed her and left her in the lurch many times, but she was not always there when he needed her either. And she would have lied for a friend, just like Spinelli had lied and cheated for Jason. For his chief, his friend, his mentor.

Yes, Spinelli had hurt her, bruised her deeply, but in her heart, she knew deep down that he had done it unintentionally. He done what he did because he was a friend and he wanted to fulfil his friend's wishes because of that. At the same time he wanted to protect another of his friend's from the pain. She did understand that and if she was able to forgive Jason for his lies, then she could forgive Spinelli too.

"I understand it, My Goddess," he answered sincerely but was a bit hard because telling the truth because it meant that he had to betray another kind friend who had meant very much to his mentor once upon a time, a long time before.

He wanted to help Sam however, wanted to help her move on. But if Sam wanted his help to find her husband, his mentor, he will look into it and find Jason Morgan whether he be alive or dead. But Spinelli would find out what happened to Stonecold, his mentor.

He relayed everything he knew about the day Jason disappeared. He had come across Elizabeth who was mourning for Jason at the harbor, beside the pool of his blood. He told how he too had looked for Jason. Sam was stunned because she herself had jumped into the water in order to look for her husband. She listened to him with surprise. She had a little remorse now for attacking Spinelli but was over it quickly as she listened to what else had happened. She felt the disgust, the nausea, the anger, when she heard about Elizabeth, but she restrained herself from acting out, because now she had to think with a clear head if she wanted to find her husband.

"Then I walked away because I had to meet with somebody but I went back to the harbor eventually because I had left something behind." He also told her he was hoping to find some new clues on Jason's whereabouts. "The Maternal One was there and she was holding a paper. It was obvious that she had held it many times in her hand, that she had read it many times. She had probably crumpled it up many times, smoothed it out then read it again and finally, she threw it into the water. Meanwhile, she was sobbing and she said,_ 'I'm sorry, Jason_!' She wiped her face and then she walked away. I hid and then when I was certain she was gone, I went to the edge of the pier and I withdrew the paper from the water. Fortunately it wasn't so wet that the lines on it were blurred. I wanted to look at it what is it, but I heard some noise and then I caught sight of this at the same time." He took something out from his bag. Sam looked as Spinelli handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked curiously and excitedly, when she saw thought she saw some silver. The boy handed the bag to her. "A casing?" she realized as stared at the bullet. She did not understand how the ammunition may have escaped the investigators' attention, but this was good for her, because there was finally something in her hand and its something maybe she can hold onto for hope. "Where did you find it?"

"Beside the pool of blood, lodged in a column."

"All right, Spinelli. Take this to a laboratory immediately."

"Immediately, Fair Samantha." He moved to the door, the coat and the bag in one of his hands, while in the other was the casing.

"Wait, Spinelli!" Sam yelled after Spinelli before he could have leave the penthouse. "Don't take it after all." Spinelli looked at her uncomprehendingly. "We have to look for another laboratory. Maybe in Chicago or in Denver. Anywhere. It doesn't matter where. The important part is that no one is allowed to falsify the results."

"You're right, Fair Samantha." He understood her reasons. "Let me go to Chicago then. What lab shall I use? Who shall I talk to? Do you mind me going alone?" He asked his questions excitedly, one after the other. He was eager to act and full of excitement, but was afraid of the unknown at the same time.

"No." Sam changed her mind again. "I will send it to Europe to an independent lab. I know somebody who owes me a favor. He will handle the case carefully and tactfully."

"Oh." Spinelli looked disappointed. "There must be something I can do for My Goddess then."

"Really - you would like to help with this?" She asked, mildly skeptical, but she saw the answer on his face already when he nodded ardently. "Alright, Spinelli. I will need all the help I can get. Sit down, take out your laptop, go onto the police and FBI's databases and dig up all evidence that is related to Jason, Bernie and Scully. Break open all the documents which are connected to the gunfight. Look over anything that could be remotely suspicious. Whoever is apart of the investigation, look into their accounts, their past. I want to know everything if anyone intends to prevent me from finding my husband. Look at all of the surveillance cameras at the harbor, on the pier and around the neighbourhood. I want to know who was there before the shooting, during it and since then. I want to know whatever happened there. Oh, and take a look at this year's airport passenger lists. I want to know about everyone who came to Port Charles and why."

"Yes, Fair Samantha," said Spinelli who wrote everything down excitedly and quickly as he nodded.

"Alright, let's begin right away. I will make one or two calls."

Spinel put his backpack down quickly, took out his laptop and put it down onto the table in order to start the search right away. He did not notice the bracelet that fell from the table in his effort – the one that Sam had found the same evening Jason had disappeared.

"Hey, baby boy." Sam came towards her son who was snoring peacefully like earlier. He did not move an inch though he was kicking his foot about as if he was running in his dream. "We will find your father soon." She smoothed a hand tenderly over his blond head. "And we will be together again and then we will be a family as we should have been from the beginning."

She stood up and accidentally, unaware, kicked the bracelet half under the couch. She then silently slipped into the kitchen to make phone calls.

######

"Sam!" He screamed painfully. "Sam! Danny!" He called out again silently, but did not receive an answer. There was only silence. Deep silence.

Still, half unconsciously, he woke up from a deep, disappearing, obscure dream. He did not know where he was and saw darkness only. Full darkness. His shoulder hurt, burned really, and his whole body throbbed. He breathing came with difficultly as if his lungs would tear apart with the effort. He tried to look around, to figure out where he was, but as soon as he stirred, it was too painful. He had a headache and his eyesight was obscured, making the situtation seem so much worse.

He tried to move his arms, his feet too and promptly moaned because he immediately felt as if somebody had stuck him in the shoulder with a sharp, pointed dagger. He attempted to move his limbs once more but he realized suddenly that he was tied down. He was not only tied down though, he was also handcuffed. When he shook his wrist, he heard it - the clang of the metal and his feet echoed the clatter of the chains on him. His chest and his thighs were restrained, restricting his movements. His motions were very limited.

His memories were not clear. It was like a dream really. He only heard sounds, saw blurred pictures and shapes. He did not know what had happened to him - how he got here and why he was here. Somebody was calling him. He saw her face clearly - her beautiful, long, silky brown hair; the warm chocolate brown eyes glittering with love. He knew somehow that he knew her, but her name did not come to his mind as if something was preventing the memory inside of him. Everything was so foggy as if he had taken a drug. Like he would feel after an operation, waking up from anthesia.

His eyesight became clearer as the minutes passed and his mind began to clear too although memories he should have had were still far away. It was still dark though, but his eyes adjusted to the dimness. He could make out the furniture, the medium-sized toilet. There was an oval mirror and beside it, a door. He could also see a window. It was possible to see trees too through the pane. There were a lot of trees. A multitude of trees. The cherry scent of one tickled his nose.

He heard the sound of a car engine suddenly and fast steps approaching. The door opened and closed but soon everything became quiet again. He heard the floorboards creaking then, saw the turning of the doorhandle and finally a crack in the door. The lights seeping into the room hurt his eyes. He turned his head so he wouldn't show his discomfort, his pain. He put on his usual cold, cruel mask.

"Hello, Jason!" The woman greeted the hitman. His cold eyes, which were filled with pain, glittered up at her. "I can see that you are awake now." She smiled and moved to him as she shut the door. "Let me introduce myself... I am Lynn. Lynn Cassadine."

"Lynn Cassadine?" He repeated the woman's name. "Cassadine?" He knew the Cassadines. Knew them very well, but had not known of a Lynn Cassadine.

"Yes, Lynn Cassadine. My husband is the wonderful Valentin Cassadine. His family denied him everything; he was deprived of his own birthright, but the time has come to retrieve all of that which belongs to him. I am helping him because I love him and because I get to exact vengeance on the cursed one who ruined my life. I get to kill two birds with one stone."

"What?" He looked at the woman uncomprehendingly at first.

The woman was tall and her shoulders were wide, her neck long, her chin projected. She had reddish brown hair which fell to her chin with obvious curls. Her soulless, unfriendly bluish-gray eyes were big and she had wide, determined lips. He could see that she was used to prosperity, having expensive things and that she was not content with anything less. She would do anything she could to get what she wanted.

"You heard me, Jason Morgan!" Her voice was raw and rough.

"What…" He cleared his throat because it was hoarse and dry. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, from you? Nothing - yet." She stepped closer to the bed. "What did I say already? We will take back what is originally ours, including my grandchild."

"Your grandchild." He was annoyed at himself, because he could only echo her words like a parrot.

"Yes, my grandchild. My daughter made a mistake there when she fell in love with you. You thought you fell in love with Samantha Cassadine – that Natasha Cassadine is her mother."

"Samantha _Morgan,"_ he growled at the woman.

"What did you say?" She came closer to the man.

"Her name is Samantha Morgan. Not Cassadine, but Morgan. What do you want from her? I swear if you dare to touch her then..."

"What will you do – kill me?" She burst into mocking laughter. "Come on, don't tease me. You cannot raise your hand, especially not to hold a pistol." She then pulled out a drawer from the nearby dresser. She took out a syringe. "The idiot aimed badly; he only got your shoulder but the wound was rather deep. You lost a lot of blood but even so, your injuries were not that bad. You could have had serious trouble though if I do not get there in time. On the other hand, someone shot you because they didn't want you to survive."

Jason now remembered everything. Heather. The hospital roof as he tried to prevent the little boy from falling to his death. Seeing crazy Heather's shattered, lifeless body. Reuniting Sam and her son. Their embrace, their relieved sighs, their tears of joy. The endless waiting until the homecoming. The tense but finally liberating talk. The homecoming. The fervered kisses, the passionate moments. The exchanging of rings. The mysterious phone call from Bernie. His wife, Sam, and the their son, Danny. The moments he left and the hope for his return.

The memories came in slow motion, as if he were watching it all on a movie screen. It was painful, but also heart-warming. The memories added to his will to escape and return home to his family. To his wife and his son. They would give up their old life, leave Port Charles and they would start a new one somewhere else where nobody knew them. Mainly, no one like the crazies Franco, Heather, Valentin and yes this woman, Lynn.

"Grandma" a cheerful little girl around eight years old with blond hair and blue eyes entered the room.

Her long hair was shoulder length and hung free about her with some curls at the ends. Her round face looked upon the woman with interest while Lynn's hand was on Jason's arm, ready to inject him with the syringe.

"Erica!" snapped Lynn. "What are you doing here? I told you that you could not come into this room."

"I'm sorry! I only heard…"

"I don't care what you heard. I plainly told you that you and your brother were not allowed in here. Now leave right now!"

"But, I…" She looked away and caught sight of the man tied to the bed at this time who felt some strange inexplicable emotion for the girl. He would have loved to embrace her. The little girl's look slid to the man's bound body. She did not look scared. Finally her attention went to the unknown man's face and at this time her breath came to a halt for a moment. "Da..."

"Erica!" Lynn shouted. A strong, confident hand covered the little girl's mouth. She wanted to speak again but could not. "Take her out of here now, Valentin!"

"Don't worry, Lynn!" A tall man with a stubbly chin, sharp features, and ash-blue eyes said. "I will take care of this. Everything is going to be okay." He then lugged the protesting girl out of the room.

"Erica is my grandchild. You see what a curious nature she has - she reminds of my daughter. She investigates where she is not needed. That will be her ruin eventually." Jason was surprised at the woman's cold-bloodedness. Meanwhile, he looked at the door.

"Beautiful." Jason whispered to herself. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere but did not know where from or why he felt bound to her.

"Yes, she is. She inherited her looks from her parents. It is in her genes. We are taking back what is rightfully ours as I said before." She broke into a vicious smile while she thought of her revenge.

"Goodnight, Jason!" She suddenly said and then injected him with the syringe.

Jason tried to fight the drowsiness and the numbness. He jerked his arm and feet about with no success. The tiredness overcame him more and more and he was not able to go up against it and finally, he surrendered to the darkness.

He was with Sam and Danny in his dream, but this time, the mysterious little girl, Erica, was there too. They were together in Greece and they were happy.

"Wow." Lynn closed the door behind herself. "That was close."

"Very close." Valentin spoke up beside her. "Fortunately we managed to prevent more trouble for the time being."

"It was a mistake. We shouldn't have brought them with us."

"I told you." The man smiled smugly.

"Don't start!" she growled at her husband warningly. "Where is she?"

"I took her back to the room, to her two younger brothers and I locked the door for safety's sake." He showed her the key to the room.

"Great. Wonderful idea. We will have a little freedom from the runts for now." She pressed an affectionate kiss onto her husband's lips.

"Come on, honey! It's late. Let's go to bed." He herded the woman towards their common room. "I don't believe how close Jason came to the truth about Erica," he added, when he opened the door.

"The truth that Erica is his daughter."

_You loved it? You hated it? Write a review._

_P.S: Does anybody know where I can download full episodes of General Hospital? On Youtube there are only parts with one or two expections, but not all the scenes. _

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the help from Daphne who once again did a great job as my beta. And thank you all for the wonderful, beautiful, fantastic reviews. It always gives me strength to continue my story._

Erica could be Lila? Alexis not Sam's mother? Jake is still alive? Mmmm... Interesting questions, which even I do not know the answer to. Maybe so. Maybe not. I know what I want, but even to me the identity of Erica is still a question. We'll see...

In regards to Alexis: she _is Sam's mother. I love the relationship between Sam and Alexis. True, Alexis sometimes does or says things that shock people and perhaps make her question the love she feels for Sam but basically Alexis just wants good things for her daughter. As any parent would... No mother agrees with her daughter's decision all the time or does not argue with her daughter. Alexis loves her daughter and Sam loves her mother but there will always be a big elephant between them. The fact is that she left her daughter. That will never disappear completely. No matter if Sam has forgiven her mother or not. It will always be difficult to accept. Alexis knows she has no right to have a say in her daughter's life, but it is difficult for her to resist her nature. Therefore, there may be friction between the two. I love stories where Alexis and Sam's relationship is good, but I too love it when it is not. However, in this story Alexis will not be bad. She will not be perfect, because there is no such thing as a perfect mother, but she will not be evil._

_Elizabeth and the paper: I do not know. I also just saw that Elizabeth dropped a piece of paper in the harbor but I do not know what to contain. Frankly, I do not watch General Hospital since Jason "died". I have no idea what has happened on the show. I do not like to watch along as Sam began to fall in love with John. I like John, but only as a friend of Sam's. I'm a real fan JaSam. To me they exist and there is no place to McBain or Lusam and so on._

Warning: The chapter begins a little dark. Okay, maybe a lot. References are included: child abuse, young perversion, child abuse, sex, etc. Bad language, but I just mention these things. I will not write about them in detail. Those who cannot handle this part, please skip the bold /italics written in capital letters.

Oh, and thank you for your help Digifan99.

Happy reading!

Italics: Reminiscing  
Bold and italics: the memories  
  
**4th chapter**

_Frightened, the little girl's whole body trembled in a worn, creaky little bed, which had once seen better days. She pulled the thin, raggedy blanket up over her head as she tried to hide from the world. She tried to hide away from the people who kept hurting her. She tried not to fear the kicking, the fists, the open handed slaps, the attacks with belts and slippers, the cigarette burns and other beatings. They always used whatever they had at their fingertips._

They were able to beat her even with the smallest things and she could not move for days afterwards. If she so much as sneezed, her mother would come at her with a wooden spoon which was half as big as she was. Her father often sat in a chair, legs spread wide, cigarette in one hand and in the other, a bottle of beer, as he watched the game. Meanwhile, his daughter was in the other room was crying and begging for help. But no one ever came. Ever.  
  
_She stayed in her room most days to avoid them. She only came out when she was very hungry or thirsty or when nature called. In that case, she tried to sneak out of her room very quietly. Most of the time she did her rituals at night when everyone was asleep but she was not always so lucky. Quite often she heard strange sounds coming from the other room and curious by nature, she tried hard not go in there or try to discover the source of the noises. However, once she was not so lucky. That time she could not stop her curiosity and since then, she had paid the price._

She can still remember that night, that night when the nightmare really started.

**_She tried quietly to sneak into the other room where the door was still ajar._** **_The moans and groans grew louder as her curiosity grew with them. She was unfamiliar with those sounds. She paused for a moment because an inner voice told her not to go in there; she knew that she would regret it but her curiosity was bigger than her fear. She put out her tiny hand, held a breath back and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise at what she saw._**

Her mother was lying in her own vomit on the carpet and was snoring like a steam engine. That did not shock the ten-year-old girl because it was not the first time she had seen her mother like this. No, what shocked her was that her father was there in the company of the neighbor's sixteen year old daughter and they were fucking like rabbits. She attempted to come out unnoticed but of course she failed as usual. She cursed herself for not listening to her instincts. Her curiosity was her undoing. Her fate. Her Cross.

Her father and his sex partner stopped for a moment. Then both of them turned forward to the door, to face the intruder. **_Her father looked angry and his lover looked at her fearfully.  
_**  
**_The neighbor's daughter jumped up, startled and frightened, from the man's lap which was still hard. She quickly picked up the scattered clothes she had worn before._**

**_"Katrina," the girl's father said to his sex partner, but she paid no attention because she was muttering to herself._**

"Oh my God! What have I done? My mom will kill me!" She ran around the room trying not to leave anything – any evidence – behind.

"Katrina," the little girl's father said again. He was not ashamed at all and did not attempt to hide his own nakedness. He grabbed her arm to get her attention and then he said to his daughter, who was still standing at the door watching in horror, "Lynn!" His voice was hard and cold. "Go to the living room, stay there, and do not move until I come out!"

Lynn did not speak because she was too scared. She had never heard or seen her father act like this. He always had showed her love and tenderness. He was never angry and never raised his voice at her. **_Her mother argued with him a lot, especially because of his unfaithfulness, about how he constantly cheated on her, but her mother also used drugs and alcohol copiously. The apartment was rarely quiet._**

**_"Go!" Her father raised his voice to her again when he saw his daughter had not moved from her position. "Get out! Get out," he yelled at her and his young lover, terrified, jumped."Not you!" He snapped quickly. "Get out," he said again to his daughter and pointed to the door and this time Lynn obeyed her father's command._**

**_She left the room with her legs trembling and her heart thumping violently in her chest. She went into the living room where she sat uneasily on the worn, torn couch and waited for her father to come. She could hear muffled shouts and movements and then suddenly the neighbor's daughter appeared in a skirt and with trembling hands, tried buttoning her blouse. Her face was red and her makeup smeared, her lips red and swollen. Her right cheek had an imprint of a hand on it. She looked at the girl and paused for a moment before quickly running out of the apartment._**

There were a few minutes of silence and then too soon, her father appeared in the doorway of the room and pointed at his daughter, clearly angry. Lynn suddenly began to tremble. She feared what she saw in her father's eyes – the look filled her heart and soul with terror. She never had been so scared. Her mother had every opportunity to scold, mock, and scoff at her, but her mother's words and deeds would not affect her. Not anymore.

However, her father was a different matter altogether because he had always been nice to her, had done everything for her. He had granted her everything that her heart desired which only made her mother more jealous. The little girl was also fond of her father and would do anything for him. But she felt in her heart, that today everything would change because her father has been acting strangely for days. He had not only been rude and rough with her mom, but with her too. He had begun to shout at her for everything, no matter what she did or said. Everyone was on edge when her father was near.

**_"Do you have any idea what you've done? Who gave you the right to come into our room without knocking? How many times has your mother be beaten you in order for you to understand that you must knock before you enter a room?"_**

**_His face was red with fury, his eyes blazed with anger. His strong muscles tensed as he roughly grabbed her by both of her arms, lifted his daughter up and vigorously shook her. Lynn gasped as her lungs ached and clenched as he almost shook the breath out of her. Tears appeared in the corners of her eye as she could no longer suppress what she was feeling. _**

**_This was the first time he had roughly grabbed her and yelled at her like this._**

"You almost ruined everything. You shouldn't have come to the door!" He thought of Katrina. Her fantastic, youthful, fresh, tight, virginal body and the hot, wet, cavern between her legs.

**_The girl had been teasing him for months, flirting with him every chance she got and he had to take advantage of the situation. Katrina's mother was his lover, had been for years, and more than once he had caught the teenager watching them as they fucked hard while her mother's rich, naïve husband worked long hours at the hospital and his wife did God knew what. That only excited him more. Seeing how she unconsciously touched herself turned him on. He imagined fucking her instead of his lover._**

**_He took every opportunity to be close to Katrina. To touch her, embrace her, kiss her … And she let him. For months, they shared tiny, clandestine kisses but over time, they became more and more adventurous._**

**_Once they had all gotten together to see a movie and go to dinner - the two couples and their two daughters. After dinner, they sat in the movie theater and Katrina sat beside him while the others sat a few rows ahead. No one was around and it was dark._** **_ Initially, they only embraced and held each other's hands, sharing little kisses, but soon enough his hands began to wander. He stroked her thighs, then finally he slid his hand up her skirt and almost went crazy when he realized Katrina was without underwear._**

It was the first night she had experienced the pleasures of an orgasm, thanks to his hands and his mouth. It was the first time her own mouth and hand touched and hardened his cock. And tonight was the first time Katrina had given herself to him. She was his. He had finally fucked her and his daughter had gone and ruined their fun.

**_His young, new lover had reached her climax three times but he had tried to make the moments last as long as they could. He, himself, almost gave into the pleasure of the moment when his daughter suddenly appeared in the doorway of his room and the moment was gone. At least for Katrina. He was still hard. Painfully hard._**

"You managed to ruin my night because of your curiosity. How many times have you been warned that you are not to stick your nose where it does not belong? But do not worry, my dear." He touched her face, then gripped her so tightly that he caused great pain to her daughter. Lynn did not speak though. Her father grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, never letting go of her face. She felt his breath on her as he leaned closer. "I will teach you your place since your mother has not been able to do so. You will never destroy my fun or my entertainment again. I will take care of that." His voice was menacing to her ears. 

**_"Now undress!" he instructed Lynn._**

"What?" She said, speaking for the first time since it had all began. Her eyes widened in shock. She gasped in fear and her whole body trembled as she realized what he wanted to do. She was only ten years old but she knew exactly what her father was asking of her. "No," she protested vehemently.

"Don't dare talk back to me!" Her father snapped and slapped her with such force that she fell back into the armchair. "You will do as I say! And I said undress so you can neatly finish what Katrina was not able to because of you." He showed her tight his cock. "Now, undress and if you dare make one sound, you'll regret it. Do you understand?" he asked ominously. His eyes were dark and cold. "I asked if you understand." He repeated the question when she did not answer.

"Y… yes ..." she replied in horror.  
  
_That was the first time that her father did things to her, forced to do things that were every child's nightmare. It was the first time, but not the last. Four years have passed since then and not a day had gone by that her father had not assaulted her. Her mother knew about it because she had seen them together several times but she did nothing about it. On the contrary, she even enjoyed her daughter's suffering and hated her more than ever because she blamed her for all the bad things that happened to her. In the past four years, she had experienced hell as her parents did their damndest to make her miserable._

_Lynn had decided on this evening that she would not allow them to raise their hand to her again. She would do anything not to let her father hurt her again._

_With bated breath, she listened to the door open and close. The time was right for her to once and for all put an end to this nightmare. She reached underneath her pillow and clutched a sharp pair of scissors that were just waiting for her to accomplish the task._

"Lyyyyynn?" Her father sang obnoxiously.

"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!" her husband to her called loudly. It was like she had gone into a trance. He had been calling her name for five minutes but it seemed as if she had fallen into another dimension. This was not the first time he had found his wife like this. "Lynn," he called her name again. He had repeatedly asked her about these episodes but she always dismissed him and changed the subject. "Lynn!" He shook his wife still more.

"What?" She came back to reality. For a moment she did not know where she was or what had happened but she quickly recovered when she saw her husband's worried face. "Has my son arrived yet?" she asked with the intent of diverting attention from herself.

"No, not yet." He raised his eyebrows. He was a bit annoyed that she did not trust him enough to tell him her secret. "It will be at least two hours before he gets here."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. She had hoped she would be there by now because Erica had become increasingly unmanageable ever since she had learned that her father was also staying in the house. She had been caught four times trying to sneak into her father's room but luckily they were able to stop her.

"You don't want to tell me what happened?" He asked.

"No," she replied and then closed the discussion. Again, she looked out the window and watched the multitude of trees as she plunged into memories. She ignored her husband's disappointed voice.

"I see." He left her and went into the shared bedroom to rest a little before their guest's arrival.

ooo

Erica was up. She stared at her two brothers who snored quietly across the room. They had been sent to bed early tonight but she had laid awake for a long time. When she finally did fall asleep, she dreamt of her mother who had died a year and a half before. And her father, the real one, who she could finally meet after all these years. She had waited so long.

Her mother had not told her much about him. She had just spoke about when and where they had met but not more than that. But she had a picture of him which she hid under her pillow. She often pulled it out and admired her father's face – his facial features and his eyes so blue. She only knew his name but she still could see that behind his cold; hard mask, there was a gentle, loving man.

Over the past three days, she had tried several times to sneak into her father's room but they had always managed to stop her in time. However, last night had been different.

_Noiselessly, she left the room where her two brothers were asleep. One of them snored while the other was muttering in his sleep. She passed her grandparents' room where she could hear her grandfather snoring loudly as well. She looked longingly at the door to her father's room which was locked but fortunately, Erica knew where her grandmother hid the keys._

She crept silently into the kitchen where she grabbed a chair. She raised her two small arms and brought them to one of the kitchen cabinets. She then opened the top drawer. She rose and tried to take off the lid of the metal box in which her grandmother kept her most valuable objects, but she couldn't. Her hands clutched at the cabinet shelves, one foot on the counter, as she carefully pulled herself up with the other leg poised. She wavered for a moment and she held her breath while she clung hard to the cabinet to prevent herself from falling.

This time she managed not to fall but she was not always so lucky. Usually her grandmother caught her. Then her grandmother would brutally beat her. She did not spare her or her two brothers. A sigh of relief left her because now she had escaped being caught. She stood on tiptoe and lifted the metal box and placed it on the bottom shelf. She descended slowly back down to the chair and then took the box and placed it on the counter. She lifted the lid and there were three silver keys.

A triumphant smile played on her face. She quickly put the box back in the same place she had gotten it from. She then put the chair back in its place at the table. She left the kitchen and stood in the corridor for a moment, listening for her grandparents. Fortunately, only silence greeted her. Quickly and silently, she moved to Jason's room, put the key into the lock and quietly as possible, she tried to open the door.

Another sigh of relief left her lips when it opened. She slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes quickly became accustomed to the darkness and then she saw her father who was snoring. She didn't have much time to stay here because the anesthesia would wear off soon and then her grandmother would come to check on Jason.

She walked slowly over to the bed and looked at her father who was still tied to the bed, wrists and feet clamped down like she had seen in prison movies. His jeans were dirty and he had cuts and scrapes on him. His chest was tied with white gauze which ran to his left shoulder where there was a small red of his blood. His face was not as white and pale as when she had first seen him but was he tormented it seemed, as if by restless dreams.

_She_ _touched his shoulder gently so as not to wake him or cause him pain but she wanted to feel the warmth of his body. She wanted to be close to him. His muscles tensed and then he shuddered under her touch and shifted. She stepped back quickly._

_"Dad?" she said to her father who was mumbling. She approached him again. "Daddy? Are you awake?" She whispered as she gently shook his shoulder._

"Sam?" Came the sleepy, comatose question.

"Sam?" She was confused and curious. Erica did not understand any of it because her mother's name was not Sam. "Who's Sam?" she asked her father but he did not answer. "Daddy? Daddy, who's Sam?" She tried again and this time he replied but it was not the answer she had expected.

"Sam, honey. I love you. Don't leave me! I need you." His forehead was wrinkled and beads of sweat appeared there.

"Da …" She started again but her voice trailed off when she heard movement in the other room. "Damn." _Her grandmother would punish her for that if she was here but luckily, she wasn't here - yet. "Don't worry, Dad. I will help you. I will not let them do to you what they did to the others. Now I have to go, Dad. I love you. I hope I see you later." And then she quickly left the room. _

_She did not notice that her father had just opened his eyes and in his half-sleepy state, saw a little girl with blond curls flying after her as the door closed._

She quickly returned to reality when she heard the sound of a car engine outside. She hurriedly got up from the bed and walked to her secret hiding place, taking out the keys to the handcuffs that she stolen from her grandfather. She then went over to her brother who had also begun to wake up.

"Jay," she whispered to her brother who looked at her sleepily. "Jay" she called again and gently shook his shoulder.

"What?" came the voice of the five-year-old child. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

She was looking towards the door because the noises of footsteps were getting louder and she knew her grandmother was near. "Jay, I have to go soon. You have to help me."

"What?" he raised his voice. "You can't leave. Not now that you have found your father. Where are you going to go? Who will you stay with?" His voice was getting loud with anxiety.

"Shut up!" hissed Erica and she covered his mouth with her hand. "You are drawing attention to us. Be quiet and listen to me because there isn't much time!" She watches the shadows under the door. "Here are the keys." She reached out and grabbed her brother's hand. "One is to my father's room and the other are to his handcuffs and clamps. Help him escape from them, Jay!" She looked pleadingly into her brother's eyes.

"But Erica ..." He did not want to contradict his sister but was only too well aware of the cruelty of their grandparents.

"Please, Jay," begged the girl with the big blue eyes which almost no one has ever been able to say "no" to. Except for their grandparents, of course. "I need your help. You're the only one who can help me. He's only two years old," she said, looking at the other brother, who still slept like a baby. "You have to help my father because he will be killed."

"They will not kill him," he tried to reassure her. "They need him. Without him, Valentin does not get the money. He is the key to getting Alexis to contact her nephew. The son in-law and grandson and daughter…"

"Not yet, but then things have to change. You know how they are. They will keep him alive until they get what they want and then kill him. Execute him. He and all those who took part in this. No one will be left alive. Please, Jay, help me! You're my only hope."

"All right, I'll help you." Jay eventually succumbed.

"Thank you." She grinned and almost threw herself on his neck but her brother's cold, hard his eyes stopped her.

"I'll help you, but I am making you no promises. Grandma keeps him drugged so he can't escape and even worse, there is no one else who can help us. We're all alone. We can only depend on ourselves. I don't know if I can do this or not but I will try to help you."

"I know you can do it because I know you and I trust you. Here you go." She reached into her pants' pocket and took out a folded paper bag and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"A little sleeping pill I stole from grandma while she was asleep. Give it to grandma and Valentin over dinner and when they go to sleep, then you can go to Jason and help him. Perhaps you could ask Jason to take you with him because I know that he would help you..."

"What's going on here?" Someone interrupted them.

**Did you like this? Shall I continue? Ideas? Suggestions? Write your opinions.**

**The fifth or sixth chapter, Carly shows up and maybe even Sonny. And between the two women begin a friendship and together they continue the investigation. Together with Spinelli. Alexis may also show up with two younger daughter. If you all want to be.**

PS: I may have to change the T rating to M. Still not sure. I hope this is no problem. I do not know when it will be updated here cuz Christmas is coming and waiting for the big cleaning, shopping and so on. But I try to put at least one chapter before Christmas, though no promises.

Be good...

**Until next time ...**

Bye


End file.
